A Letter for My Dragon Princess
by Kirrari
Summary: Ty Lee has something she needs to do and that something has to be given to a certain someone. How can she accomplish that task when her charge is insane and ready to lash out at anyone, especially her? TyZula femslash goodness! :D
1. The Start of a Beautiful Letter

_Summary: Ty Lee has something she needs to do and that something has to be given to a certain someone. How can she accomplish that task when her charge is insane and ready to lash out at anyone, especially her_?

**A/N: This is a warning for anyone who doesn't want to read femslash/yuri/girl on girl pairings. That, and maybe some racy scenes involving Azula and Ty Lee. Otherwise, enjoy to your heart's content! No racy scenes this chappie unfortunately, this is just the beginning! (or more like a two-shot, I don't plan on making it a long running series) ...I am such a LIAR. If this becomes a one-shot, do feel free to hound me on making another chapter. xD  
><strong>

Ty Lee looked intently at the blank sheet of paper in front of her, focusing on determining its weak point. She was never clever or witty about writing things and this certainly wasn't different from any other time she had attempted to create a letter. Perhaps this was even more difficult, seeing as she had to make this letter convincing and well written. The acrobat scratched her head in obvious confusion. Then, in an almost helpless movement, laid her head down, shoulders slumped with arms crossed over the messy tabletop. This was, without a doubt, one of the hardest tasks she had decided to undertake. Finally, after a few minutes of having a continued staring contest with the paper, she shakily picked up her quill. It was better late than never. There was no way she wasn't going through with it. It had already been too long for comfort; she needn't be a coward too. Handling it as if she was back at the circus, she took her fears and faced them, poised and confident to walk the tight rope that was this one important object.

'_Hey 'Zula,_

_Remember that one time at the, what do you call those places again…the jail? Yeah, I know we, Mai and I, kind of, may have turned traitor on you and all-' _

Ty Lee scratched that part out in a flash, remembering that if she were a prisoner, she wouldn't want to be reminded of being betrayed by her only two friends in the Fire Nation and most likely the world. The girl started over again this time, carefully remembering to avoid that risky topic should it ever enter her mind again. She could come back to that later, but now wouldn't be appropriate. Now that she thought about it, would it _ever_ be appropriate? Biting her lip, she tried a different angle.

_'Hiya 'Zula, _

_Ty Lee here. I've wanted to write you a letter for the longest time, and I don't know if you've heard, but I'm with the Kyoshi Warriors now you know? They do all these awesome things and it's not just fighting, we go to all these fun events and have grand festivals, not as amazing as the Fire nation ones of course, and-'_

She scritched and scratched these words away too. While it sounded just as if she was talking in person, she didn't know if that was the best subject to bring in either. Did Azula really need the outside world rubbed in her face? Ty Lee knew her better than that, than a lot of people. It wouldn't do her justice and might actually further deteriorate her mental state of health. She cared for her fire bender deeply, despite the fact that Azula wasn't usually too kind and sometimes scared the heck out of her in the past. But the past was what it was, the past. In fact, she went over it again, that same fear thrilled her in a way she hadn't really known or understood. Gave her this high, as if she was on constant adrenaline. Maybe that's why she followed _her_ orders so willingly.

Ty Lee bended over backwards to stretch her back, holding an unnatural position in the process. Ruffling the brown hair nestled atop her head; she began to appear an utter mess. Cutting her hair short was a very _very_ good idea. If it was still long, she would have had twice as much mess surrounding her face. And that would have shamed her looks. She was cute and being cute meant being cute even when she couldn't write something as simple as a letter. This was how desperate she felt. It was beginning to show itself in her hair. Would she try again? She absolutely had to. There was no other time than the present. That would have been a good thing to say had the task that she had burdened herself with, it was indeed becoming the little burden, not been such a frikkin' challenge. Sighing in irritation and sleepiness, she rubbed her eyes furiously and got back to work. Gosh, she wasn't cut out for this writing business. It was silly to think that writing a letter to the person that had controlled you ever since, well, _ever_ would be as easy as twirling around in mid-air. Ty Lee certainly had weird perspectives on life. But still. With a jab in the air, she set her quill once again on the parchment. It would have been an understatement to say that she had a crazed look in her eyes. She was brimming with madness and a desperate craving for a fruit tart.

"Get ready to burn muahahaha! I mean... please don't burn wonderful paper of mine. You're going to be a masterpiece!"

Folding her hands together, she intertwined them to make a swift praying motion and kept writing. Sticking her tongue out in a comical fashion, she concentrated as best as she could. It was now or never.

_'Sup 'sup 'Zula, how ya' been? _

_So, I heard you weren't in the bestest shape, but your faithful (she crossed out faithful), friend (she crossed out friend), (at this point in the letter, she had crossed out everything that she had written after the word 'been' and instead put:)_

_I'm worried about you. I know you may not care that I'm writing to you. Maybe you won't even be able to read this. I'm a bit stupid sometimes, but I mean it when I say I... I mean it when I say... you hate it when people beat around the bush don't you? It's just hard to write with my hands all jittery like this, I can't hold still. Haha, when have I ever ever held still, am I right? I've always been wondering how you've been you know... I heard no news when you went "to that place". I have to see you. I have to hear from you. I... miss you. (she crossed out these last three lines) _

_I love you Azula._

She paused, unsure what she had just written and scratched out the last four words in hesitation. A tear drop landed on the letter, staining it with salt and liquid. Her lower lip trembled briefly until she wiped her eyes hastily with her pink sleeve. _'There's no time to cry like a baby!'_

The words she replaced the last ones with were:

_I hope you get out soon! I'm waiting for your triumphant return Azula!_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
>Ty Lee<br>_

On the very bottom of the letter was a badly drawn picture of her and Azula holding hands. She giggled while doing so, crying never kept her at bay for long. Azula had a grumpy face but on the other hand, Ty Lee was smiling happily as per her usual routine. One of their arms was slightly skewed and bent crookedly at the elbow, that was Azula, and one of their legs was clearly more elongated than their entire body, that was on Ty Lee. Humming in a cheery tune, with the letter folded and safely inspected for pesky critters, she tucked it into a brown leather pouch, the one leather pouch made of pig cow hide. As to why she didn't put Mai in... well, her type of grumpy and Azula's type of grumpy weren't the same. Two grumpies and a happy didn't make for a nice drawing so she ditched Mai, Mai had Zuko anyways, and made it her and Azula.

So with one last nod of reassurance, Ty Lee set out with determination. She was going to deliver it herself. Gulping down her nervousness, she cartwheeled out of the wooden doors and into the afternoon bustle of Earth Kingdom soil.

_**P.S from Kirra - Reviews welcome, appreciated, and I WILL hand out imaginary monopoly money for some!**  
><em>


	2. Delivery for the Fire

**A/N: Since you guys reviewed surprisingly fast, I have decided to offer you a legit chapter full of more monopoly money, tasty treats of your choosing, (all imaginary once again, how amazing!) and Azula and Ty Lee lovin'! Warning warning though, because it _is_ romantic humor for a reason. If you're looking for a serious fanfic, this might dash your hopes away! Just messing witcha', of course I have many serious elements in here, but this is more "darkened fluff" than anything else. Darkened, because Azula is a sexy crazy betch as always. Have fun y'all! ;) And also, reviews...needed...to...survive...donate to zombie plz? _  
><strong>

The people all appeared rather...chipper out here. Chipper was most definitely the word. That being said, words didn't get there as fast as they normally did with Ty Lee having to scrounge around for suitable ones to use. Being "chipper" _anything_ wasn't the case back in the day of course, what with the big shot Avatar Aang, his merry collection, _gotta' catch 'em all_, of trusty companions, and his epic-hero-on-a-quest-to-save-blah _thingy_ from the Fire Nation. The peasants and nobles alike of the past used to carry these dark auras everywhere, all black and brown with nasty colors like smudges of dark greys in between.

It was a pleasant change from that icky combination to say the least. Instead of the usual fear and suspicion of new travelers, there was more of a welcoming feel when you strolled into town. You didn't have a knife pointed at your head every time there was a pack on your back! What a mind bender with no pun intended. And, as it turned out, Ty Lee was being surprisingly thoughtful today. Usually, the slender girl would be intent on trying out the special tricks she had developed when no one was peeking. But this thinking thing was only because she needed to think of something else besides a pissed off Azula yelling a fit at her about a lousy letter. The teen clad in hot pink could imagine it now, Azula wouldn't merely rip it to shreds like a normal human being would have done. Azula would stare an Azula-like stare at the horribly written letter first of all and...

Ty Lee shook her head from side to side in wild disapproval, which earned more than a few glances from curious onlookers because she was still cartwheeling about in the streets. That wasn't descriptive enough. Azula would _glare_ a tiny flame onto the leather pouch made of pig cow hide and scoff at her pitiful attempt. She was a fire bender. Fire benders had the ability to glare papers into ashes. This was a known fact proved many times over. It wasn't like Ty Lee understood about the mechanics of any type of bending though, since she wasn't one anyway, but that's what she assumed. Anything was possible. Zuko was Fire Lord. Enough said.

_'What else would Azula do?'_ While pondering this new conundrum, Ty Lee realized that she needed to turn the corner. She leaped to her right and did a one handed back flip onto another road, her movements graceful and well-timed. This was one of her "casual" route changes. It was a wonder that she got to places with all limbs fully accounted for doing these stunts, but she _was_ from the circus. Circus people had the whole moving freak show thing down. Ty Lee had slowed down considerably from her acrobatic antics and somberly remembered when Azula used to put her down like that. If it was the Ty Lee back then, maybe she would have cried a little. Or a lot. Yep, it would have been a lot. The poor girl was easily hurt back then and stabbing insults from Azula were painful, especially when she had secretly admired the tenacity and air of sovereignty that the princess displayed on a daily basis. It was like a swift kick in the face sometimes, but Ty Lee couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she had a few of _those_ kinds of tendencies. Blushing a bit, she waved the spare arm that wasn't holding her up in front of her heated face. Was it getting hot outside?

Luckily, it wasn't that big of a deal anymore. Practice with the Kyoshi warriors sure toughened her up. Suki worked her butt off, hollering all sorts of insults and put downs galore until she felt like she had become immune to nearly anything thrown at her. Most of those weren't even during their regularly scheduled battle fan training either, but the two had always somehow remained friends in the end. Women were a terrifying creature when provoked. Wise words to heed for _anyone _in all the nations. Maybe it was just Suki? Although, having to deal with Sokka, mega meat-loving man extraordinaire, everyday made Ty Lee kind of understand why Suki had become more fierce as of late. She had to live with Sokka's lazy demeanor and butt scratching charades. Nah. Ty Lee was just trying to lighten the situation. The brunette didn't really understand, but the Avatar gang had been edgy all week. Shrugging it off as something that would be solved on its own, she just attributed their being unsettled to Appa eating a ton of the best hay in town or something like that. With Ty Lee's thoughts jumping everywhere, it was plain to see that she was going nowhere with this and it was but a huge distraction to appease her anxiety.

**(Stop, flamer time! Kirra says: And it was but a huge distraction which caused the reader to yell at the computer for Ty Lee and Azula to hurry the *beep* up and interact already! DEAR AGNI HURRY UP.)**

The way to the prison, or "holding house" as Ty Lee preferred to call it, was a little farther, but not too far, from where she stayed when she wasn't with the Kyoshi gals. She had gotten a questionable yes from Suki, a highly questionable yes considering that Suki had drank one too many shares of a new drink called _Cactisake, _recommended by Sokka, and had to report as soon as possible if anything went astray. _'If anything went astray huh...'_

Still lost in her thoughts but quite alert, Ty Lee kept trekking on her relatively straightforward path. It was drawing nearer, the facility that Azula had been moved into after the great war. Intense lock down would have been an insult to the fierce commitment taken in jailing the fallen princess. Being a vicious criminal earned you a nice room in a comfy place named solitary confinement. At least, that's what Ty Lee believed Azula had to cope with. Rumors circulated freely, but she had never put much stock in them. She was prepared for the worst...hopefully it wasn't what she thought it was. There was a slight shadow in her expression which then disappeared quickly, as if it had never shown itself. Those iffy feelings of hers were for storing away in the teeny tiny itty bitty corner of her mind. Picture a glowing pink bubble with a black dot hiding beneath the surface and hope to the dragon lizards that it wouldn't pop anytime soon.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Ty Lee placed her right hand on the door before her. On its front was a golden badger mole intricately adorned with various Earth Kingdom coins and symbols. The door appeared exceedingly fancy, for many reasons unknown seeing as this place _was_ a prison. Without stalling a moment longer, Ty Lee pushed the door with the firm conviction that everything was going to be all right. Everything just had to be all right.

"All righty then! Where is she? Take me to your leade-", Ty Lee stopped mid-sentence as soon as she noticed that she was speaking aloud to no one. Of course, this was to be expected. No one in the waiting room. No one at the reception table. No one in the stools littered around. Expected her tush! Where was everyone? How rude, it wasn't polite to leave the whole place empty. Who was going to help her? She could get lost in whatever crazy mazes Earth benders were capable of and she would have no way of finding her way back! It wasn't entirely true that she couldn't find her way back, but it was true that she didn't like planning an escape that much. Planning escapes were tiring from her experience. Mai and Azula were the more capable ones, they planned escapes like it was easy as easy could be. With another one of her trademark cute pouts, a somewhat unwilling Ty Lee set out to explore the vicinity. Maybe they were playing hide-and-seek and knew Ty Lee was arriving. Tricky Earth benders and village people, very tricky! They even made it look like the prison was abandoned for some time. Those stools were pretty convincing too. It was almost as if...

"Someone...", Ty Lee was voicing her thoughts out loud again. She let her words drift into the vacant room. The air had turned dry and it felt as if the sun had stepped into the room itself.

It didn't make much logical sense, but an icy shiver was sent slowly crawling down Ty Lee's spine. It was like something was going to happen. No, something was _for sure_ going to happen. A familiar creeping sensation set her hairs standing on end. Her face flushed and her breathing quickened sporadically on reflex. It was then that she let out a gasp of recognition and came face to face with a devilish smirk.

"Why hello miss. I assume we have met somewhere before? I can tell by your reaction of surprise that I must have left _quite_ the impression on you." That same sultry voice that used to torture her with longing and fear was talking to her again. Its feminine sound radiated power and attention but at the same time, felt different somehow. Whatever the case, it still hadn't lost its dangerous edge. Perhaps it was toned down? Ty Lee automatically felt weak in the knees out of shock and only kept standing because she had to do something that required her to stand up. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Ty Lee put on what she hoped was an award-winning smile.

Deepening her voice to sound like a mail carrier, Ty Lee said with more bravery than she felt, "Letter for you Miss Fire Bender from a girl named, what's her face, Ty Lee! Service charge not included because this one is complimentary! Ohohoho."

A breeze blew in from an open vent in the room. Ty Lee had a strong feeling that she looked plain dumb. This was an interesting reunion. The fiery princess just stared at Ty Lee with a mysterious glint in her golden eyes. Ty Lee hadn't noticed, but the girl standing before her had gained a set of commoner clothes. It was the bare minimum and even then, Azula couldn't have worn rags more gloriously. Azula's hair was half down, with a small, neat bun on the top and her long nails were trimmed short, but she still gave off the same, pressure-filled aura. The wait for the other person to speak was unbearable for Ty Lee until at last, with another smirk, the dragoness leaned over to whisper seductively in Ty Lee's ear,

"Is it okay to pay you the service charge anyway?"

_**Kirra says to her readers ****- While it may seem that there a lot of questions BURNING (I can't help it!) to be answered, it's just going to have to wait until I attack you all with my metal bending techniques! Fear my spoon bending hiyaaa! Many many apologies however, I know the wait time was long but alas, I was in the Philippines. Slaving away on a beach resort. Cough. Jokes aside, thanks for reading y'all! I am SUCH a tease though. Do I continue or not? Winky face for the win. (; **_


End file.
